


Talent

by sp00kworm



Category: GHOST - Fandom, Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost (Swedish Band), Ghost BC
Genre: Birthday Party, Demon Ghouls, Fluff, Gen, Old man Nihil hates his birthday, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: Its Papa Nihil’s birthday and his youngest son has a very cute special surprise for him.





	Talent

Young Ghouls in the Clergy never had life particularly hard. Being under the care of Grand Papa Emeritus Nihil meant that they wanted for nothing. Play areas tailored for explosive Ghoul temperaments and tailored diets and care were given readily, and kits under the care of the Grand Papa were churned out as strong talented creatures, fit for purpose with the Clergy’s expanding business plans. Papa Nihil spent his free time in his retirement looking after them, and the baby Ghoul’s came to adore the old demonic anti-pope. He had lived far longer than most, so when his birthday rolled around, it was a race to impress the old man with something he had not seen before or been given before on his birthday. Years of jumpers, new silk robes and sweets were not enough anymore, and his youngest son had seen it year after year. Papa Emeritus the Third grinned as he trotted down the hallway, nodding his head to the respectful Sisters of Sin who greeted him as he passed.

Purple inlayed Papal robes swirled around his legs as he strode from the chapel and out into the gardens. His father’s residence was separate from the church and the youngest son walked through the rose arches before sharply making a left towards the end rooms of the residence. Sneakily, he took his mitre off and ducked around the edge of the building before rapping his knuckles against the door. A ruffled Sister of Sin answered the door and frowned at him still in his robes from the service.  
“Papa, just what are you doing here?” She put her hands on her hips and effectively blocked the door as he tried to squeeze through the opening.   
He sighed and ran a hand through his combed back hair, “I’ll explain as soon as you let me in, Sister…My father isn’t back yet, is he?” Papa glanced around with wide eyes inside the room and the Sister huffed letting him through the door. She closed it with a snap of her wrist and a sharp bang.   
“No, he is not, Papa, now explain why you have barged into the Kit’s residencies in such a rush.”

Papa placed his mitre down on a small table and looked over to the centre of the room. A group of small Ghouls had all stopped playing, their wide wet eyes focused on him. He smiled and waved to the small creatures and they chirped between each other excitedly before tumbling over one another to hug Papa’s legs. Small tails snapped as they latched onto his legs and wiggled their hands grabbing at his trouser legs, hooking sharp little claws into the fabric.   
“Now, release Papa and return to your practice children!” The Sister clapped her hands with no result as the Ghouls hissed and gripped tighter, the smallest wriggling up his leg to wrap around his thigh, clicking with naughty glee. Little nubs of horns rubbed against him and Papa snickered patting their heads as he clumsily walked over to the play mat.  
“I’m going to sit down so don’t blame me if you get squished!” He began to lower himself onto a chair and the Ghouls hopped off his legs scrambling with each other on the floor to grab their small instruments once more, sitting nicely in front of him. “The reason I’m here, Sister, is to organise a very special present for my father.” He grinned at the baby Ghoul’s on the floor and they all cocked their heads at him in confusion, “You my little fiends, are going to play him a little show!” The Ghouls hissed and chirped in delight, tapping their instruments and playing little tunes of their own.

Papa grinned at their enthusiasm, and the Sister in the room chuckled at his plan, “But for this to work Ghoulies, I need to teach you a very special song.” He gathered the Ghoul babies closer and counted them. Two girls tapped little keyboards, a tall slightly older Ghoul strummed a jet black guitar along with a smaller skinny Ghoul with a piercing white guitar. Another Ghoul tapped a tambourine, guitar slung over its lap as it hummed along with it’s siblings. A quiet male patted his small drum set, hands crashing to the symbols occasionally. Finally a slender Ghoul held a bass, head bobbing with an eccentric rhythm as he jumped in with his brother’s strumming the guitars.  
“You have heard me and my Ghoul’s play Cirice yes? We’re going to perfect that and play it for the Grand Papa, I think it would be the best birthday present for him, seeing his little babies playing their instruments on stage.” Papa clapped and jumped up before wrestling his robes off to reveal his slick black suit, “Now come along let’s get somewhere quiet so we can get you all ready.”

Weeks of secret sneaky practicing finally lead to the small Ghoul’s being able to play the tune. Papa smiled as his Nameless Ghouls sat with the small kits and positioned their hands on the guitars, showing them the sheet music and getting them to play along with them. Aether chortled, two kits sat on each of his knees as he showed them the rhythm riffs of the song, the Ghoul with the tambourine tapping his instrument with his foot, guitar in his hands. Fire carefully corrected his little lead Ghoul’s hands and span with a flare, showing him some tricks, the little Ghoul grumbled and span, not one for the dramatics. Water and the slender bass Ghoul strummed in the corner, rocking side to side together as the bass guitars vibrated the floor. Air had both girl Ghouls seated at either side of him as he watched their stubby hands try to reach the chords and melodies, so he rearranged the music letting them help one another to play the music with their tiny reaches. Earth snickered as he showed the quiet Ghoul the drumming, astounded at how fast the little Ghoul picked it up, spinning his sticks with glee at the music. 

Papa clapped, and the Ghouls straightened as Earth began the beat with his counterpart before the music began. The youngest Papa smiled and clicked, swinging his hips before singing the haunting lyrics. The small Ghouls jammed along and slowly the elder Ghouls dropped out, leaving the small Ghoul’s to play with Papa. It was slightly nervous, but the sound was full and strong with a gentle tambourine tapping as a metronome beat. The song came to a resounding close and the rhythm guitar Ghouls grinned one jumping flicking his legs out, the other swinging his hips as he hummed along to the final lyric. The lead guitar kit bobbed his head with the bass kit and the two competed for the loudest sound, strumming viciously. The drum Ghoul crashed around the drumkit before throwing a stick towards Papa. Papa caught the drum stick and watched the Ghoulettes hold hands as they swung their legs at the keyboard. The performance would win him so many points with his father but would also impress his sour faced brothers.

Papa Nihil scowled as he was presented another hand knitted jumper, but quickly recovered thanking the Sister for the gift before throwing it with the other twelve he had already unwrapped and the pile of random sweets. He sighed as the Sister Imperator shooed the Sisters of Sin away and smiled down at him.  
“Papa, you have one more present to open yet.” She signalled for a Ghoul to help him to his feet. Cowbell stood up and carefully helped the old Papa up from his comfortable chair. He pulled out the oxygen tank for the old man as the Sister Imperator lead them both from the room. Turning towards the chapel, Papa Nihil huffed as they went inside and gratefully reclined in the chair that had been set up for him in the centre of the room. A large purple curtain fluttered before him and the Grand Papa hummed as the lights were extinguished and the beginnings of his youngest son’s smash hit began to play. He rolled his milky eyes, leaning onto his fist as the curtain drew back. 

His son was perched on top of a stool and the spot lights lit up as the guitars trembled. His baby Ghoul’s were elevated on small blocks around him, their small instruments making large noises in the echoing chamber of the chapel hall. The cheeky guitarists hoped around the third successor, small tails snapping behind them as they ran up to their siblings, fingers jumping down the necks of the guitars as they strummed. The Ghoulettes wiggled in their seats, hands in the air when they didn’t have a part to play along with the haunting melody his son was singing. Papa Nihil watched the Ghoul’s jump around their little stage, shredding riffs with glee as they snapped to one another and danced, kicking their legs out and wiggling. Nihil reached up and sniffed as a little tear rolled down his nose and smeared the paint on his cheek. Sister Imperator smiled from her seat next to him and Papa Emeritus the Third felt a swell of pride and glee as he stood, stretching the final notes of the song. The baby Ghouls took their cue and took over finishing the song with a gentle instrumental outro as Papa bowed to the side and let them have the stage. 

The Ghouls strummed before falling silent and letting the synth Ghoulettes begin the harmonious chords of Genesis their heads rolling side to side with the melody. The guitars started then as the synth fell into the background and a gentle patting rhythm continued. Nihil didn’t see his little Multi Ghoul until the song changed. Genesis bled into something he had never heard before, the whirling guitar and synth mixing beautifully with a rumbling bass and crashing drums. The music continued and Multi stepped forwards, his small sax clutched between sweaty palms as he bobbed along to the last of the synth solo. The Saxophone sounded divine as the Ghoul’s small fingers pressed the valves and shimmied side to side, swaying with the instrument over the luscious noise. Nihil smiled as he watched the little Ghouls dance, bob and weave as the tune came to a close. Multi took a deep breath and blasted the last note, lifting the saxophone up as the symbols crashed and the song ended. 

The Grand Papa clapped his hands together as the Ghouls bowed, small chests heaving with exhaustion of the small performance. His son smiled from the side line and clapped along with the small group watching. Cowbell laughed from behind the old Anti-pope and gave the kits two thumbs up. The small Ghouls dropped their instruments and hopped off their little blocks before swarming the Grand Papa snickering and clicking, tails waggling as they hugged the old man.  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAPA!” Papa Nihil began to cry again.

**Author's Note:**

> I will beta at a later date


End file.
